buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Buddyfight Daily Decklist Development - Rampaging Tyrant
Hey, do you like Daily Decklist Development? Then you should consider checking out this link over here: A Guide to Daily Decklist Development All of the articles are gathered there, so you can pick out and read whichever article you want to at any time. Thanks for your time, now onto the article~ (I do need to update the page again though) Danger World feels a lot like the cool big brother to Dragon World, in a sense. Where their little brother screws up, they come in and clean up their act. Think the scene in Mob Psycho 100 where Mob and Ritsu have a bit of a falling out in the back alley with all the thugs from the other schools. Well, the new deck that Danger World is waving around is not a fracture of gentle, in contrast to Mob. This deck is brutal. The Tyrant deck is downright unforgiving. And that is what we are looking at today. (Again, it's just a staple decklist you guys can pratice with, or get ideas from. But I try to make it as viable as possible. Not competitive, just viable....nah ,you know what, screw it. If you want a complete decklist that you can use to its super-hyper-mega usefulness, go to Joel or Prof, because they clearly know better than me in all situations) The power that emits from a Danger World deck might be the strongest in the entirety of Buddyfight, but it takes a true Danger player to really master this deck. I might not be able to help with that, but I can give you a dck to practice with. Starting with the monsters, we have the one monster that might just be the best card in Danger World as a whole: Tyrant Cerberus. Sporting the ability to search your items makes Cerberus a must and staple to run 4 of, and you can even splash him into Armorknight and Duel Dragon decks if you decide to run the Tyrant items there. He is just too good. The other Size 2 is Tyrant Diablo, who is a Divine Crash on legs, at the cost of life instead of gauge, making him an incredibly destructive monster. And to go with them, we have Tyrant Asura, a Size 3, who acts pretty much like other Danger World Size 3s: You either get rid of them, or they will destroy you, as Asura can take out monsters, or it can go for the face and deal damage. Either way, you will be hurting. Size 1s consist of Tyrant Healer, with her ability to heal us and draw us a card for what is basicly no cost. Tyrant Eagle, our buddy, who can combine forces with Tyrant Asura and thus always make your field have at least three attacking options, and the 2 crits on all of these monsters never really hurts, as it just pushes the offensive nature of the deck further. Not to mention that Buddy Call will automaticly activate the ability of soul removal, which is pretty darn good. Life costs is a problem, you say? Dont make me laugh with such nonsense. We have Armorknight Eagle "A", with its ability to give your Weapon immunity to destruction and bouncing, and also Armorknight Tiger "A", with its ability to give your item Double Attack, and combined with Ogar Demon Slay, this turns into a nasty 14-damage combo over two attacks. The Ace cards got an indirect buff with Tyrants, as you might have guessed. Now comes the fun part: Spells and items! We have the Battle Aura Circle, as usual, but it is joined by Insanity Circle, giving Danger World two free shields, after nearly 3 years of only having BAC to reliably defend with. Never again will recklessness be this forgiving! Super Strength Replenishment is one of the superior gauge-gainers in the game, and quite good in a lot of Danger World decks. Divine Crash, even though we have Diablo, deals with Size 2 and lower monsters, because it never hurts to have the spell handy. Explosive Demolition Axe in turn is an evil card, which can deal with pesky Size 3s and even items,at the laughably low cost of 2 life. Destroying things is fun! And then we have a rather new choice, in the form of Survival Chance, which has always been an iffy card to run...but with all the forms of healing this deck has, and life payments too, it makes Survival Chance usable, to a severe degree too. Then we have the bread and butter for all Tyrant decks: Deep Qigong of the Hungry Wolf, because healing for 8 is perfectly balanced! We also have On the Same Boat as a Hazardous Dragon, which is a pretty good spell to add the Ace monsters into souls of our items out of nowhere, and it recycles Tiger "A" to an extent. And the activator for Survival Chance, and the strongest items Tyrants have to offer, is none other than Fang Spear Axe, Ogar Demon Slay, with the ability to pay upwards of five life to increase the crit by that amount, making you drop down to 5 life on the first turn, without having to fear ANYTHING, as you will easily get those lifepoints back. And the secondary item to deal with walls and heal you a bit, is Violent Spear, All-Piercing...which despite having "Piercing" in the name, does not have Penetrate....weird... Before I end, I want to tell you that while the Impact Monster is not in this list, you can easily fit it in by taking soemthing else out, like Diablo, just so you can run at least two copies of Violence Gazer, to test it out. And that is my little Tyrant decklist we can go by. Not a lot, seeing how...they basicly just got components for a deck and not really giving you any options...standard fare for new attributes, in other words. Have fun destroying things and smashing faces in with your heavy spear-axe. Category:Blog posts